Truth of Darkness and Light
by Psycho Childish
Summary: Happy Ending hanya ada di dongeng… Sad Ending juga hanya ada di dongeng… Tak akan ada akhir… Semuanya akan tetap berjalan… Untuk Challenge Fic: Di Balik Topeng Kaca


Story By: Psycho Childish

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Crime, Horror, Tragedy, Suspense, Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: Bloody, Typo, kesalahan EYD, Gore, Dark-Fic, Fanon, AU.

A/N: Fanfic ini dibuat untuk Challenge Fic: **Di Balik Topeng Kaca**.

**xXx**

**Truth of Darkness and Light  
**

**xXx**

**.**

* * *

**Happy Ending hanya ada di dongeng…**

**Sad Ending juga hanya ada di dongeng…**

**Tak akan ada akhir… Semuanya akan tetap berjalan…**

Dunia ini, telah terbagi menjadi 2 unsur yang sama, namun sangat berbeda. Yakni, **Kegelapan** dan **Cahaya**. Cahaya, unsur yang sering kali disimbolkan dengan warna putih tanpa noda dan begitu terang hingga dapat menyilaukan mata. Sedangkan Kegelapan, sering kali disimbolkan dengan warna hitam pekat yang begitu gelap dan mampu membutakan penglihatan. Saling bertolak belakang. Namun, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Alangkah bagusnya jika kedua unsur tersebut bergabung dan menciptakan kedamaian di dunia, menyeimbangkan Dunia. Cahaya memberikan kehangatan, kenyamanan, kesembuhan dan sebagainya, bagi semua makhluk yang ada di permukaan dunia. Sebagai gantinya, Kegelapan memberikan rasa sejuk yang menyegarkan, juga melindungi Cahaya dari bahaya yang mengancam.

Sayangnya, hal itu hanya ada di dongeng untuk anak-anak. Pada kenyataannya, justru berbeda. Entah siapa yang salah, Kegelapan dan Cahaya telah saling berperang selama ratusan tahun, bahkan ribuan tahun lamanya. Waktu yang cukup lama, tak bisa dihitung berapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan akibat perang yang berkepanjangan. Kedua pihak tak ada yang mau mengalah, tetap saling menyerang tanpa henti.

Kegelapan dan Cahaya sama saja… Sama-sama egois…

Kegelapan terlalu mengupayakan balas dendam… Cahaya terlalu angkuh…

Dan yang menerima akibatnya… Adalah **anak-anak**.

Anak-anak selalu melihat kebohongan dari orang-orang dewasa. Anak-anak juga selalu mendapatkan ajaran untuk membenci pihak yang berbeda. Dari sejarah yang penuh dengan kebohongan, sejarah yang dibuat secara asal dengan penuh kebencian terhadap pihak lawan.

Dalam sejarah Cahaya, Kegelapan adalah pihak yang beringas, kejam, kasar dan bengis. Suka membunuh, menyiksa dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Membuat anak-anak Cahaya selalu membayangkan kalau sosok seorang kegelapan adalah sosok yang sangat mengerikan dan berbahaya, sama halnya dengan Monster.

Dan dalam sejarah Kegelapan, Cahaya adalah pihak yang begitu angkuh dan egois. Suka memperbudak Kegelapan yang notabene berada di tingkatan bawah. Mempermainkan, menghina dan bertujuan memusnahkan Kegelapan. Anak-anak Kegelapan pun membayangkan hal yang sama seperti yang dibayangkan anak-anak Cahaya.

Ironis… Sungguh ironis… Namun penuh dengan kepalsuan.

Kegelapan yang awalnya menjadi pelindung bagi Cahaya, kini memberontak. Cahaya yang seharusnya membuat kedamaian, kini berbalik menghancurkannya. Semuanya terjadi, akibat kesalah pahaman dari kedua pihak.

Pemimpin Kegelapan terdahulu, bersaudara dengan Pemimpin Cahaya. Sayangnya, Istri dari Pemimpin Kegelapan mengalami sakit yang parah. Obatnya, adalah tetesan darah dari penduduk Cahaya terkuat, yakni sang Pemimpin Cahaya. Hal itu tentunya membuat Pemimpin Kegelapan menjadi bimbang, ia tak bisa tetap membiarkan Istrinya terbaring di atas ranjang, menunggu ajal. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa mengorbankan saudaranya sendiri. Sampai sang Pemimpin Cahaya mengetahui kegundahan saudaranya, beliau mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencabut jantungnya sendiri. Melalui Abdi kepercayaannya, ia memberikan jantungnya pada saudaranya, ditambah surat wasiat yang meminta Pemimpin Kegelapan untuk memimpin Cahaya.

Sayangnya, entah siapa yang membeberkannya. Belum sempat sang Pemimpin Kegelapan mengumumkan kalau kematian Pemimpin Cahaya adalah untuk mengobati Istri beliau, penduduk Cahaya sudah terlebih dahulu menyerang dengan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian. Mereka mengira kalau Pemimpin Cahaya sengaja dibunuh oleh Pemimpin Kegelapan.

Diserang oleh sekian banyaknya penduduk Cahaya, tentu bukan tandingan Pemimpin Kegelapan. Beliau pun menghembuskan nafas terakhir, bersamaan dengan dicabutnya jantung beliau. Hal ini tentu membuat penduduk Kegelapan naik pitam, mereka pun marah pada penduduk Cahaya yang dianggap tidak menghargai kesediaan Pemimpin Kegelapan.

Pada akhirnya, perang pun terjadi.

**xXx**

Crash!

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sebilah pisau kecil nan tajam kembali merobek kulit yang bernodakan darah. Membentuk luka menganga yang tak terlalu dalam, namun cukup ampuh untuk memberikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Cairan merah kental mengalir keluar dari luka tersebut, aroma amis yang khas tercium seiring dengan menetesnya darah tersebut.

Sepasang permata merah Crimson kembar tak berkilau milik seorang gadis tengah menatap kosong pada jasad seseorang penduduk Cahaya yang telah mati terbunuh, tepat di hadapannya sendiri. Gadis itu meremas kuat gagang pisau di tangannya, noda darah telah melumuri tubuhnya.

Sesuai dengan perkiraan, gadis itu adalah penduduk Kegelapan yang juga mengikuti perang dengan terpaksa. Terpaksa? Yup, gadis itu terpaksa mengikuti perang yang tidak ia kehendaki. Namun, tradisi dari kedua pihak harus dilaksanakan. Mau tidak mau, hal itu harus dilakukan.

Haha… Aneh memang. Beberapa orang terkuat dari kedua pihak, tak ada yang menginginkan perang. Salah satunya, seperti gadis bermata merah tersebut, ia biasa dipanggil dengan nama '**Atem'**.

Atem terkenal dengan kekejamannya, kasar dan beringas. Caranya membunuh termasuk sadis dan tak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali. Sangat ditakuti, bahkan oleh penduduk Kegelapan sekali pun.

"Masih tetap sadis seperti biasa, ya…?"

Atem menunduk, sebelum menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya, yang membedakannya, mungkin hanya poni kuning keemasan mereka. Atem mengenalnya, sebagai kakak kembarnya yang bernama **Yugi**.

"Kakak…" panggil Atem lirih, sebelum berjalan menuju kakaknya yang notabene penduduk Cahaya yang sama kuatnya dengannya, bahkan jauh lebih kuat.

Yugi hanya tersenyum kecil, sebelum ikut berjalan menghampiri adiknya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena Atem langsung berlari menerjangnya sambil menangis keras.

Menangis? Yup, menangis.

Kepribadian Atem yang pemalu dan cengeng, membuat gadis itu selalu dan selalu berada di balik punggung kakaknya. Oh, please… Sesadis apa pun Atem… Sejahat apa pun Atem… Sebengis apa pun dan lain sebagainya… Atem tetaplah makhluk hidup yang sama seperti kakaknya dan makhluk hidup yang ada di permukaan bumi. Atem juga bisa menangis, Atem juga bisa merasakan sakit.

Yugi panik sejenak, tapi segera menenangkan adik kembarnya. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya sambil mengelus rambutnya sayang. Bagi Yugi, kesalahan dan kejahatan terbesarnya sebagai seorang Kakak adalah membiarkan adiknya menangis. Sebisa mungkin, selama Atem masih bersama dengan Yugi, Yugi tidak ingin membiarkan adiknya menangis.

Walau pun hati Yugi sangat berkecamuk, karena adik kembarnya sendiri… Adalah orang yang telah membunuh orang tua kandung mereka, teman-teman Yugi dan bahkan semua orang yang dekat dengan Yugi. Entah Cahaya, atau Kegelapan. Tapi, Yugi bersedia memaafkan dan melindungi adiknya.

Karena Yugi tahu, adiknya bukan orang jahat. Adiknya terlalu polos dan mudah ditipu, membuat Atem hanya mengetahui kalau yang namanya 'Kedamaian', hanya bisa didapatkan jika salah satu pihak menang.

Haha… Yugi tahu, tak semua orang yang terlihat jahat, hatinya pun jahat. Beberapa diantaranya, memiliki hati yang rapuh, polos dan terlalu baik. Hingga dengan mudahnya ditipu, diperalat, dimanipulasi dan sebagainya, hanya untuk melakukan hal buruk sesuai keinginan orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya memperalat orang-orang seperti Atem.

Mungkin… Karena ada juga hal yang membuat orang seperti Atem ingin melakukan hal sadis tersebut, orang-orang yang memperalat itu hanya mendorong keinginan tersebut.

"Sshh… Sudah, jangan menangis…" hibur Yugi, masih tetap mengelus lembut rambut adiknya. Untungnya, Atem sudah berhenti menangis. Secara perlahan, Yugi melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Kakak… Kakak tidak akan meninggalkan A-chan, kan…?" Tanya Atem lirih.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja, Atem."

"Janji…?" Atem mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Yugi.

Yugi mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Atem, "Janji."

Atem tertawa, layaknya anak-anak biasa pada umumnya. Membuat Yugi mencubit pipi adiknya, gemas. Tingkah Atem yang memang lucu dan menggemaskan, tak pernah membuat Yugi bosan untuk mencubit pipi adiknya. Dan disambut dengan seruan kesal dari Atem. Suara Atem yang cempreng dan agak baritone, membuat Yugi tak tahan menahan tawa.

Yah… Ada saat-saat di mana Atem bisa bertingkah layaknya anak-anak, fisiknya yang mungil juga membuat orang lain mengira kalau Atem masih anak-anak. Siapa sangka, dalam tubuh seorang anak-anak, terdapat Iblis yang mengerikan dan selalu mencari korban.

1 hal yang Yugi ketahui, Atem membunuh bukan hanya karena tradisi… Tapi juga karena Atem sangat menyayangi Yugi, saking sayangnya, Atem tak rela kalau kakaknya bersama orang lain. Bisa dibilang… Itulah alasan kenapa Atem membunuh. Atem tak ingin ada orang lain yang dekat dengan Yugi selain dirinya, siapa pun orangnya.

Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Yugi, Yugi mencoba mendekati siapa pun mengakrabkan dirinya. Sehari setelahnya, orang yang didekati Yugi sudah kehilangan nyawa dengan jasad yang sudah terpotong-potong. Hal ini dilakukan Yugi, untuk memusnahkan peperangan. Tak peduli, entah penduduk Kegelapan dan Cahaya.

_**Atem… Maaf kalau Kakak memanfaatkanmu…**_

_**Kakak terpaksa…**_

_**Kakak ingin berada di dunia yang tak ada peperangan… Bersama dengan Atem…**_

_**Untuk itu, Kakak terpaksa menggunakanmu untuk menghentikan perang dengan cara seperti ini…**_

_**Maafkan Kakak… Kakak tak punya pilihan lain…**_

_**Yugi.**_

_**xXx**_

_**A-chan ingin bersama dengan Kakak…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

_**Jadi…**_

_**Jangan tinggalkan A-chan, ya…**_

_**Kakak…**_

_**Jangan pernah tinggalkan A-chan…**_

_**Apa pun yang terjadi…**_

_**Atem.**_

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: Jujur, menurut saya, kesadisan anak-anak jauh lebih mengerikan dan tak banyak orang yang mampu mengetahuinya. Setiap orang pasti mengira kalau anak-anak tak bisa apa-apa, tanpa menyadari kalau mereka adalah Iblis yang jauh lebih kejam dari orang dewasa. Yugi menyadari kalau Atem salah satu dari anak-anak yang memiliki Iblis tersebut, terbukti karena Atem tak pernah menyesal setelah membunuh. Atem melakukannya karena tak ingin kehilangan sosok seorang Kakak yang sangat disayanginya, sosok yang selalu berada di sisinya.


End file.
